1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a manicuring or nail polishing method and device. It is described as a new and useful method and device used in the application of liquid nail polish to the tips of human fingernails and toenails.
2. Description of Related Art
French manicures and pedicures are one of the most popular nail designs for special occasions and daily wear (FIG. 3). The design consists of a white fingernail polish (12) applied in a crescent shape at the tip of the fingernail (14) or toenail, then overlaid with a coat of pink, (16) clear, or any number of transparent fingernail polishes, achieving a natural well groomed look. (FIG. 3)
The traditional method of applying white fingernail polish consists of drawing a curved line at the tip of the nail, with a round or flat bristle brush. This method requires skill and a steady hand in order to achieve a perfect tip. Further difficulty is encountered when using the weaker hand to apply nail polish to one's own hand. The usual result is an uneven or crooked line of varying widths. Another option is to have them done professionally which can be done in a variety of methods including airbrush, acrylic, or by hand, which can become costly.